The Night Is Young
by Itachi'seyecandy
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, abducted at a young age, finally escapes her master, her only means of escape is a forbidden jutsu. Then, a new group decides to take care of her. How will they cope with her? And how has she changed? Lemon later, Hinataxakatsuki!
1. Escape

**Hinata HAREM!**

**Oh yeahhhh!**

**anyway.**

**Lemon WAY later...**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>The ninjas were upon me.<p>

_Sound Ninjas_

To bring me to their lord Orochimaru. No! I would never go there again in my life of imprisonment. He could kiss his sex slave goodbye!

The ninjas were slowly, but stealthily gaining up on me. My heart shifted as panic arose in me. I went faster and faster than what I could ever normally achieve.

And in my heart I still knew I would never be fast enough.

Why? Why me? Why did Orochimaru want me so badly? I started to pant and gasp for breath.

I must use a forbidden jutsu.

Something Orochimaru taught me. Or something I secretly learned. I learned a lot of things secretly. He also did some successful experiments on me.

To turn one back in time. Only for a few days. Then you would come back slowly and faster.

I took a quick pit stop. The ninjas stopped too.

I took out a hidden red pill from my sleeve.

And I swallowed it.

My chakra flared up. A ninja rations pellet.

Or something like that. Kabuto used it often. It's been so long since I have been kidnapped from my home.

I silently and quickly mimicked what I had seen Orochimaru do a few weeks ago.

And I fired all my chakra into the jutsu. I didn't have much.

Then I blacked out.

_I frolicked in the park. A young man came up to me._

_"Hello, young girl. How old are you?" He asked me. His face hidden behind his hat._

_"thirteen in two days." I replied happily._

_I could feel his smile. He offered me a lollipop. "You want?"_

_I looked skeptically at it. Neji nii-san always told me "Don't take candy from strangers." Nii-san was my role model. He was older than me and so much stronger. Father would always call him a pr- prog- piro-... whatever._

_"Sorry. I don't want it." I shook my head._

_"Why not?"_

_I hesitated. "Because, well, I don't know you" I muttered softly._

_He laughed. Then leaned towards me wickedly. _

_"My name is Orochimaru. And you will be mine." His tongue slithered in my ear._

_I could hear Nii-san calling my name as I blacked out._

**ITACHI POV**

Kisame and I raced along the forest as we heard Sound Ninjas running to god knows where.

Our hearts pumped to get back at Orochimaru. The traitor.

The sound quickly faded as we realized we had lost them. "Hmph. Where the hell did they go?" Kisame grumbles enthusiastically.

"Hn"

Kisame grumbled some more and wandered off into some direction. I sat on a log and contemplated. Why did they leave? I glanced around as I heard Kisame yell for me. I followed his voice to see him hunched over a small girl maybe around six or seven years old. She had midnight hair falling to her back and was exhausted.

I snickered "I didn't think you had it in you Kisame." I joked.

He glared at me and spat "Yeah right. As if. Let's take her to Pein."

I shrugged and watched as Kisame picked up the frail small girl bridal style. And hupped up to the tree tops. I followed as we made our way back to the hideout.

**NORMAL POV**

"Who is this girl?" Nagato asked.

"A girl we picked up." Kisame answered respectfully. He showed Nagato the sleeping girl. "We could use her in the future!" Kisame said excitedly. "She seems to have a lot of chakra. See? Samehade likes her!" He motioned to his sword that was purring at the child's feet. Itachi glared at him. So this was his motive. What a jerk!

Nagato carefully examined this frail girl.

Deidara laughed. " Kisame un! you're such a fish!" He laughed.

Kisame grumbled at his outburst but looked at Nagato hopefully.

Konan stepped up to the pierced leader. "I will take custody of her for some time, Nagato." She said to him. Nagato shrugged and handed the sleeping girl to Konan.

Konan flounced away to a secret room as Nagato gazed at his fellow members.

Hidan bounded forth with Kakuzu, recently on a mission. " Why the fuck did Fish boy bring us a fucking baby?" He yelled. Kisame clenched his fist but didn't do anything to Hidan.

"Shut up. She most likely will help us in the future. Jashin sama obviously haven't taught you anything." He sneered in Hidans face. Hidan bristled at Kisame but after receiving a glare from Nagato, bowed his head reluctantly. Kakuzu snickered behind Hidan's back. Sasori raised his hands.

"Will all of us have to take custody of her later?" Sasori asked. Nagato shrugged.

"Eventually."

Itachi shifted uncomfortably. If Kisame, who snored, couldn't sleep with her, then she would crawl into his bed.

Kakuzu groaned. Since Hidan would most likely cuss the girl, Kakuzu would act like her father.

Sasori glared at Deidara, who evidently didn't like sharing his bed.

Nagato didn't mind. Konan would take full custody over the child.

Zetsu would eat her...

Deidara spoke up "Will all of us have to sleep with the child?"

Nagato shifted uncomfortably. "No..."

Yes! Four people inwardly chimed.

NO! Four other voices groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, you haven't seen anything yet!<strong>

**Thanks and R&R!**

**YAY!**

**PS, I'm sort of caught up in high school.**

**So I'll update once a week at least.**

**I promise! :D**


	2. Akatsuki

**Oh nana**

**Whats her name?**

**Oh nana**

**Whats her name?**

**RIHANNA!**

**... YEAH! Hinata! GO!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I honestly wasn't about to write a second chapter but...**

**ENJJOYYYYYY**

* * *

><p>Kisame POV<p>

I honestly have no idea why I told Pein all of that crap. The real reason why I took that little kid is because she was... well, okay, CUTE!

KAWAII!

She's so little and dainty and cute when she was asleep.

"Is she a good girl? Good Girl!" Kisame grinned goofily at Samehade. He felt foolish. A vision of Tobi crossed my mind. Samehade growled and turned the other. way. Yes, Kisame told a white lie. She did have an enormous amount of chakra, and well, she would prove useful.

"Kisame?" I quickly spun around to be face to face with sharingan.

"... yes Itachi san?" I muttered. I knew Itachi had a soft spot with kids because of his... past. Involving his own little brother. I sighed.

"Why did you abduct that poor little girl?" Itachi growled.

Kisame panicked. If he said why he took that cute little girl, then his whole repertoire would be ruined! No one should know that he had a soft spot for kids! Especially, ...ahem... cute little girls.

"Um, y-you heard! I told leader-sama!" Kisame said protectively.

Itachi glared at him. "And why do **I** have to sleep with her?" Itachi whispered menacingly.

Kisame was now confused. He was going to offer his bed when the time came for the girl. So where did Itachi get this... idea? "Um, I'll let her sleep in my bed, when the time comes." Kisame then added hastily "Itachi san."

Itachi frowned. " What's up with you today?" He asked.

Kisame once again got defensive. "What's up with me? What's up with _you?_ This is the longest conversation I ever had with you!" Kisame said.

Itachi turned his back on him. "Hn."

* * *

><p>(Random hat of Akatsuki members... And... HIDAN!)<p>

Hidan POV

ARgH! Goddamn that mother fucking Shark boy!

Now I have to stay with a body that I'm so sure that Jashin sama will love!

WHY? WHY?

I slit my wrist.

Now that was odd. I swore I wouldn't do it. I mean, what was there to gain?

Then the door flew off it's hinges.

**KABOOM!**

I quickly dodged Tobi a long with the flying debris.

I heard Deidara screeching from across the hallway.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ENTERING WITHOUT KNOCKING! HMMM? YOU MADE ME MESS UP MY CHEMICAL FORMULA FOR THE EXPERIMENTAL C6! NOW WHAT DO I DO UN?"

Then I heard Sasori give Deidara a good and loud **THUNK** on the back of Deidara's neck.

"Shut up. I'm concentrating on my art." He said. I heard Deidara once again scream.

"ONE DAY IMMA BLOW UP YOUR SO CALLED ART! ART IS A BOOM HMMM?"

Sasori sighed and walked back into their dorm. Tobi got up from the debris and saw me and Kakuzu

"So sorry for the intrusion! Bye!" He said and ran out.

" WHERE'S MY FUCKING BLADE SHIT FACE?" I screamed at my "partner" who was counting money on his bed.

"I sold it online." He replied emotionless.

A vein popped out in my forehead.

"Just kidding. Man, Can't you take a joke?" He muttered. He pointed to the closet. I reached in and saw my lovely three bladed scythe.

"Oh yeah, Just saying, That girl the leader dude told us about, I'm making you sleep with her. My bed is my bed." I said and smirked at Kakuzu. Then I ran out of our dorm before Kakuzu could protest.

* * *

><p>(Hat of members... Sasori!)<p>

Sasori POV

Ugh, Why did Deidara always have to make a racket and blow up Tobi? Ever since Tobi moved in, it's been as noisy as hell from Midnight to the next midnight.

"It's okay though, right? Mom? Dad?" I asked, stroking my parents puppets' hair. They "nodded" in response.

I hugged them. No matter how much Deidara teased me for it, I would love my parents, no matter how, or what they are.

I felt a tear run down my cheek as I sniffled I didn't have my cloak on me.

"Mom" wiped my tear. I grinned feebly.

"Thanks 'mom'," I whispered as I stifled a sob.

Man, I needed a teddy bear. Hopefully I could sleep with that little pretty girl when our turn came. Maybe she would let me cuddle up with her...

I blushed as I stood up and sealed up my puppets.

I stared at the sliding door that separated our dorms into three. It was wrecked in debris from the previous "C6" experiment on a bigger explosion. I could hear screaming from the next room as it was mingled with Deidara's voice a long with Hidan's. I heard a lot of cussing, and screaming, and little explosions, a long with some slashing and loud "thunks". I rolled my eyes as I stepped into the puppet I use for a public appearance. I normally didn't wear it around the cave, but I felt like it.

Just this once.

* * *

><p><strong>So, please review! and etc.<strong>

**Go AKATSUKI!**


	3. Awoken

**AKATSUKI!**

**OMFG ITACHI IS HOT!**

**lol**

**so, thank you all for reading and taking time to comment on this. I have other stories. So Imma be updating sorta slow. I thank Aki for putting that into a review. And I thank Nerdy Gamer for reading 2 of my stories. I love all of you that take the effort of clicking the review button and writing something. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>KONAN POV<p>

I could feel the woman side taking over me. I almost never acted like those women I see in the market when I go disguised. They're all like the way I would be... If I weren't in a S-rank criminal organization. I myself wouldn't have achieved this level, I'm just the guardian for the leader.

I stared at the little girl I had laid on my bed.

Her dainty legs were brought up close to her stomach and her petite body lay under my blanket I covered her in. She was so cute!

I didn't realize, but when I heard the door open and shut, I heard Pein freeze.

I turned to him. He shielded his face and shouted.

"**STOP SMILING! IT's CREEPY**!"

I felt my face relax immediately.

He dropped his hands and looked at the girl.

"She is cute, isn't she Nagato kun?" I purred. He shrugged.

"**I mean, she is cute...**" He muttered, blushing.

I smiled and I held his hand. And we gazed upon the little girl as if we had never murdered any body and were the normal couple you saw with love for their own child.

But I knew this was too happy to be reality.

(RHOA [Random hat of Akatsuki] and-MADARA!)

I gnashed my teeth in frustration. That shark boy better keep his watch out! Now every body has to post pone searching for Biiju to- to BABY SIT!

And ALL BECAUSE OF THE SHARK BOY!

How dare he?

I paced in my dorm room biting my lip. Then I sat down in frustration.

"FUUCK!" I screamed. (In my head)

I punched the cave wall and added another fist shape going in deeper than the other array of "memories"

I snarled. How could I get the ten tails any time soon?

"TOBI UN! DON"T YOU DARE COME IN ANYTIME SOON!" I heard the long blond haired bomber yell.

What was his name again? Oh yeah, Deidara. Funny how your men are so disposable.

I checked my mask and positioned it as I always do.

I ran out screaming "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Ugh, life.

* * *

><p>HINATA POV<p>

At first, what I saw, was darkness. I refused to open my eyes.

I carefully felt my surroundings.

I was laying on freshly washed sheets and covered in a blanket.

I immediately knew that I wasn't with Orochimaru.

Whew!

Orochimaru often ... played with me first, then left me to sleep naked.

The aura was a little damp and I could hear the shuffling of a persons feet.

I could smell pure oxygen and a little bit of rain in the air.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring up into a ceiling made up of partly stone and soil.

From past experiences, I could see I was in a cave room. But was inhabited.

Which meant there was somebody, or multiple people living here.

I turned around and saw a woman walking around tidying up the place.

I realized how big the bed was.

Then I remembered that I did the jutsu that turned back time.

And considering how small I was, I guess I was about seven months old.

I got up sleepily. I rubbed my head and yawned.

The lady turned around astonishingly fast.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

I guess a negative side was that I had to learn the basics all over again.

Which meant I couldn't talk. Couldn't walk. Couldn't stand.

You know, the basics.

The lady walked over to me and smiled really big.

"All awake after our little nap?" She cooed.

She picked me up as the door opened, and there stood a man probably dying of starvation.

He had hair falling around his face, and his eyes were not normal. They had rings around the pupils and were purple. The lady holding me had blue hair up to her shoulders, and had a really cool paper origami rose in her hair. She walked to the man and they had a little conversation.

Man, they were so cute together.

My stomach rumbled and the baby side of me started crying.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yep, you found out another interesting fact about Mrs. Uchiha. KonanxNagato! WOOT!<strong>

**Again, thank you all for reviewing this story. Check out my other stories for LEMON.**

**BTW there is no lemon in my only crossover.**

**Lalalalalalala...**

**GODDAMNIT!**

**Just review ALREADY!**


	4. Vulgar

**Sorry I have'nt updated in a while. Something was funky with my comp, so it closed off my entire account features :'(**

**anyway, thx for commenting! I feel so bad for not updating in a long time. I hope my reviewers aren't gone yet! :o**

* * *

><p>Dainty and little. Fragile and weak.<p>

Murmurs were being passed around in the Akatsuki lair. About the little girl. The little, lovable, cuddly girl. (Yes, I did say cuddly) The girl that just stirred and awoke in leader-sama's room. Everybody was gathered at the big chamber. Sitting down or pacing around. It was all quiet.

Deidara was muttering about dinner. And how he wanted sushi. Everybody turned to Kisame and wondered how would he deal with that. (Except for Itachi)

In fact, Kisame did nothing. Just sat there and stared where Yahiko's retreating figure had left a few hours ago. It was very strange indeed.

In fact, Kisame hadn't been himself ever since he had told leader-sama about the little girl, Itachi mused.

(Itachi-POV)

I wonder if Kisame feels bad about taking the little girl into the midst of a bunch of S-ranked missing criminals. I know I would. But does what I think matter? I wonder if Sasuke is training to get stronger, where is he training? I miss Konoha. I can't believe that the third hokage, old man Sarutobi died. He was a good guy. Not that the current hokage is bad or anything. I just don't feel comfortable putting Sasuke in hands of a woman.

"Itachi, isn't Kisame acting strange?" I turned and came face to face with Kakuzu.

I looked again at Kisame. Did he feel strange? Maybe acting and feeling are entirely two different things. What if I acted the role of a woman? Would that feel like a woman, or just acting like one? Obviously he is just acting, but what is he feeling?

"... Hn" Ugh, my brain hurt even more.

Kakuzu turned and left to talk to his annoying albino friend. I could hear him from where I stood.

They had a small conversation. Which was an obvious argument,

"I DON'T FUCKING GIVE A PIECE OF SHIT. FISH BOY IS GOING DOWN!" I observed Kakuzu holding him back.

I didn't notice, but the room had gone silent as we noticed an extra figure in the room.

Yahiko.

Yahiko observed Hidan very carefully, with an amused smile over his face. Then he walked and sat where he normally always sat.

**"Hidan, why must you say vulgar things the way you do?"** He asked, or rather stated.

Hidan stopped fighting against Kakuzu. "What did you ask me?" Hidan asked in disbelief.

leader-sama stood up.

We cleared the way to Hidan. Expecting him to go over and hit him or something.

Instead he smiled. Much to many people's surprise.

Except it was an evil, and dark smile.

"**Hidan, may you tell us our newest addition today? I'm sure everybody has seen her. Please tell us who we have temporarily custody over?"** Again, stated but asked.

Hidan just stared at Yahiko until Kakuzu gave him a nudge in his side.

"Yeah! It was a fucking little girl!" He blurted out.

I noticed Yahiko's hand rise. So did everyone else.

"**Almighty Push"**

I had enough sense to dig my kunai into the ground before his hand had rose.

Everybody got flung back and crashed into the wall.

And Hidan?

Being in the center, he found himself face planted into the ceiling, right where it connected with the wall.

I watched as Yahiko smiled again.

**"In the presence of our newest addition. I must ask you to refrain from saying vulgar and inappropriate things. And I will have to encourage those who need encouragement."** His eyes flashed to Tobi. Or in my case, Madara Uchiha.

He turned, and left the room as we all stared at Hidan.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm so sorry about not updating. It's just that I now like reading more than writing.<strong>

**I also check my PM alot so if you want to contact me, contact me there.**

**I feel really bad that I don't update lately. Every reviewer gets a free, imaginary cookie! :L**

**Yeah... So...**

**Review and stuff. .**


End file.
